


One More Gift

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [33]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: Hux and Kylo in an increasing-in-magnitude gift battle throughout the day.





	One More Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Valentine's Day

Hux stomped through the corridors of his flagship, still named the Finalizer in honour of the vessel that he and Kylo had first served together on. There were only a couple of hours left to the cycle, and Hux was sure that he had actually won this… this battle of whatever it was.

It had started out easily enough. Hux had risen before Kylo as he usually did, but instead of heading to the refresher to start his day, he prepared a simple breakfast of imported fresh fruits and breads, and served them to Kylo in bed. After waking him up in his favourite manner of course. Breakfast done, he pressed a kiss to Kylo’s forehead and was about to leave when Kylo grabbed him, retrieving a hastily wrapped gift from the bedside table.

Hux frowned at the creased paper, noting how Kylo wasn’t at all nervous as Hux carefully peeled it open. His jaw dropped open on seeing the leather bound cover, gold embossed letters on the spine; _A Treatise Of War, W. Tarkin_. Such a book had never been printed and would have taken Kylo months to assemble the individual writings penned by the man. Far longer than it had taken Hux to arrange the imports for the breakfast.

“I.. thank you,” Hux said. Kylo grinned and lay back on the bed, arranging his arms behind his head. Hux schooled his face to stillness, setting the book carefully down before leaning down to Kylo. If he thought it was going to be that easy to top his gift, he had another thing coming.

The day continued in much the same vein. Hux would arrange for a droid to deliver a parcel to Ren only to find a mouse droid butting against his boots, trailing ribbons behind it not long after. No matter what Hux did, Ren seemed to outmatch him gift for gift, his presents always a little more thoughtful, a little harder to obtain. Hux had delved into several advance presents at this stage, birthdays, year end, and still Kylo had gifts in return. Damn the insufferable man!

So Hux tried playing the long game. He sent a gift then removed his personal location from the ship’s logs so the mouse droids couldn’t find him so easily. It wasn’t that he was avoiding Kylo, really, he just... needed a little more time to develop his strategy. Which is what led him to walking circles on his own ship.

It had been almost two hours since he had last heard from Kylo and the last mouse droid he had spotted had scuttled right past him. Hux smirked to himself, pleased to have won out. His satisfaction lasted until the doors of his own quarters closed behind him.

Kylo Ren stood at the window, looking out at the distant nebulae. Hux imagined the colours drifting in space glinted on his love, reflecting in the amber of his eyes as he turned around and smiled at Hux.

“Ren-”

Kylo held up a hand, and Hux stopped.

“I have one more gift.”

Hux frowned to hide his internal panic. He couldn’t think what else he could offer in return, he didn’t have anything else-

His thought processes ground to a halt as Kylo sank to one knee in front of him, a small velvet box held in his hands.

“Hux… Armitage… I never believed I could be as happy as I am with you. And I am. And all the presents today… Hux, I wanted to give you everything, and I thought I wasn’t able to. But then I realised I could. I could give you the galaxy, an empire.” Kylo opened the box. “I want to give you everything I am. If you’ll have me.”

Hux stared at the ring, a simple platinum band set with black diamonds. Behind the box, Kylo was chewing nervously his lips, vulnerable, unsure of Hux’s answer.

“I hate you so kriffing much right now.”

Kylo grinned like the sun emerging from the clouds as he lifted the ring from the box carefully removed Hux’s gloves to slide the ring onto his finger.

“I know,” he said, reaching up as far as he could as Hux leaned down to kiss him. Hux really did hate losing.


End file.
